Cool
by xsostarstruck
Summary: They weren't made for one another. They desired different things. Regardless of the situation, losing their friendship was not worth it - Eve/Miz - ft. Cody & Maryse


Been meaning to post this one-shot for a while. I finally managed to finish.  
>Inspired by Gwen Stefani's 'Cool' - must listen to it.<br>It's mainly Eve/Miz featuring Cody & Maryse - enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>COOL<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you just want to end it here? Let's just put an end to this and save the both of us some trouble. Eve, I can't do this anymore and neither can you so let's settle this. Settle this right here and right now."<p>

Eve Torres was in a bit of a predicament at the moment. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. She was engaged to the love of her life, planning out the wedding of her dreams and her future she wanted to share with Mike Mizazin. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Standing in the middle of her living room, she tried to tell herself that this was a just a nightmare.

They were so happy – what happened? Eve and Mike were the couple that everyone knew were meant for one another. If everyone else thought they were a match made in heaven, why couldn't they believe it? Eve wanted to believe it – Eve still had faith that they could let this go by but Mike didn't.

"No – I still want to be with you. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. Mike, we're made for each other," Eve began to beg that Mike reconsider his decision, "We've been through so much. We're high school sweethearts, graduated together and now we're going to walk down the aisle in two weeks and I want you to be at the end of that aisle. There's no one else I rather have there than you and that's the truth."

He loved Eve with every piece of his heart but he couldn't do this anymore. Marriage wasn't for him. The commitment was too much to handle. For the past seven years, the two were happy and ever since he popped the question he had doubts. He had several doubts that this was a very bad idea. This was a major step that he was ready to take and he couldn't take it. A part of him wanted to get married but the other part was saying now. Most important of all, he couldn't just lie to Eve and tell her he was okay. It was better he did this now and not moments before the big moment.

"Eve, I love you from the bottom of my heart but I can't do this. Marriage – I don't know. I thought it was the right decision but I'm beginning to regret it. If we call this wedding off, I'll stay and we can return to the couple we once were."

If she heard correctly, the wedding that apparently changed them, "I don't know what you're talking about but nothing has changed since we have gotten engaged. You may have changed but nothing has changed for me. I've loved you when we first met and I love you right now – What's the matter with you Mike?"

"Nothing is wrong with me – I guess I just want different things in life."

So this is how it's supposed to end? "I thought we wanted the same things," said Eve, with tears forming in her eyes, "When did you go and change your mind? I don't understand what's happening."

"Neither do I and I need to go and do this. I need to leave. I need time to think," in a flash of a moment, Mike delivered one last kiss to Eve. It was perfect and reminded her that this was the reason she fell for him. As he pulled away, he looked into her eyes once more and said, "Goodbye Eve," and he released her. Mike walked out of the door and never returned.

Eve rushed to the window, hoping he would turn around and walk back into the house. The tears fell down and she had her hand on the window. Mike opened the door to his car and took one last look at Eve. It would be the last time he'd ever see her. He didn't have regrets. He wasn't going to live a lie – even if it meant hurting Eve. Regardless, she would be hurt – it was just a matter of when and where.

Mike entered the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road he'd probably never once return. Eve, however, remained at the window hoping for him to come back but it wasn't happening. Her heart was completely ripped opened. The love of her life was gone for good.

* * *

><p>This day was a long time coming.<p>

Eve, accompanied by her new boyfriend Cody Rhodes, were on their way to a friend's home. Following her break up with Mike, Eve spend a few weeks getting past it and with a push from a friend, she was dating once again. Across from a bar, Cody and Eve immediately caught one another gaze. It's all history from that. One year later – they were both extremely happy with one another.

This 'friends' home they were heading to belonged to none other than Mike and his new girlfriend. He moved on – which he had every right to and based on the phone conversation they shared, he seemed very happy. That's what mattered most – if he was happy, she was just as happy.

"Cody, come on," She told them as they were reaching the top of the steps and eventually knocked on the door, "You know, you look very handsome today."

He could only blush at his girlfriend's comment, "And may I say that you look absolutely stunning as well," he leaned in and placed a kiss onto her lips.

Just as that was happening, the door opened up and there was Mike – smiling at the couple, "If I'm interrupting something, I could come back later."

This was the plan for Mike and Eve. They wanted to be friends. They needed to be in one another lives, even with their past. Was it that hard? They wanted to be a part of one another lives regardless of anything.

"Oh shut up," Eve came forward and gave Mike a hug. It was like the old times. She could even smell the cologne he was wearing, "You still wear that same cologne?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No – no problem – I'm just saying," she smirked and pulled Cody forward, "Mike, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Cody. Cody, this is Mike."

The two offered one another a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet the man that's taking good care of my friend. Come on in," The two quickly bonded, as they entered the beautiful home.

"Great to meet you two and nice place you've got here," Cody said, a little amazed at the sight he was seeing, "and I hope you got a TV because the game's on in about 2 hours and I need to know if the Broncos win or not – it's all part of my fantasy football."

"Broncos fan? Cody, I think we're going to be good friends," He liked the person Eve has gotten together with. He could simply look at him and see that he was a respectful individual. Now it was his turn, "Maryse, could you come out here? Our guests are here."

Out of the kitchen came a beautiful blonde – accompanied with a dirty apron and wore a glowing smile, "Oh so sorry – you must be Eve – I'm Maryse, it's very nice to meet you," said the female, giving a handshake to Eve, "Mike's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

Chatter quickly emerged and Eve and Mike both took a look at one another during this time. This was cool – they were cool. Maybe things weren't supposed to pan out the way that the two intended but now they are at a happy time of their lives. Their happy with people who want the same thing as they do and that's all that matter. They may be done and over with but the two of them will always have a special place in their heart for each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Short & Sweet :)  
>This pairing will be in my new story - The Penthouse - please do check it out.<br>Thanks for reading & please leave a **review!** :) xx


End file.
